1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radar system, and more particularly, to an airborne radar system and method for measuring the vertical component of velocity of an airborne target. The present invention involves receiving reflected signal returns from both a moving target and the earth, and using appropriate processing electronics for determining the required parameter measurements.
2. The Prior Art
Typical known systems for measuring target parameters are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,137,850; 3,229,283; 2,837,738; 3,210,762; 3,242,490; 3,812,493 and 2,907,028. While the referenced systems provide means for determining target velocity, they generally require undesirably large changes in target altitude so that an average velocity may be calculated by dividing the pertinent distance traversed by the target by the time elapsed.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a system whereby the vertical speed of the target may be measured on a single dwell such that it is not necessary to wait for a measurable change in target altitude for a vertical speed measurement to be performed.
Other objects will become apparent from the detailed description of the subject invention which follows.